1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet grooming tools and more particularly pertains to a new combination brush and flea repellant dispenser for removing loose hairs and applying flea repellant to a pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet grooming tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet grooming tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pet grooming tools include U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,501 to Matchett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,913 to Wilkeson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,086 to Di Vito; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,018 to O'Connor; U.S. Pat. No. 633,457 to Hotze; Pat. No. EPO-0611209A to Meulers; and PCT 0 WO 89/09002 to Busch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination brush and flea repellant dispenser. The inventive device includes a housing including a lower handle portion and an upper brush portion. An open lower end of the lower handle portion has a power source disposed therein. The upper brush portion includes a plurality of hollow bristle members extending outwardly from a front face thereof. Each of the bristle members have an open inner end in communication with a central conduit that extends a length of the upper brush portion. A repellant reservoir is disposed within the upper brush portion of the housing. The repellant reservoir holds a supply of flea repellant therein. A lower end of the reservoir has a dispensing tube extending outwardly therefrom. A pump is disposed within a lower end of the upper brush portion of the housing. The pump is coupled with a free end of the dispensing tube of the repellant reservoir. The pump has an outlet tube extending outwardly therefrom and coupling with the central conduit. A motor is disposed within the lower handle portion of the housing. The motor is in communication with the pump and the power source.
In these respects, the combination brush and flea repellant dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing loose hairs and applying flea repellant to a pet.